memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kes
Caption: Kes in 2371 Gender: Female Species: Ocampa Born: 2370 Father: Benaren Mother: Martis Actress: Jennifer Lien Kes is a female of the Ocampa species, born in 2370. Childhood .]] When Kes was born, her mother expressed a wish that she would one day see the sun. Kes' father died not long after her first birthday. Like most Ocampa, Kes was brought up in the underground city in the south of their homeworld. Unlike many of her race, she believed the stories about the Ocampa's legendary mental powers and she developed a yearning to see the outside world. As a result, she left the city in 2371, through some old tunnels, bypassing the security barrier that was placed by the Caretaker to stop enemies entering the city. On reaching the surface, she was captured by members of the Kazon-Ogla sect, who had established a camp near the city. They kept her as a slave and tortured her for information regarding the entrace to the Ocampa city. During her time with the Ogla, she met the Talaxian, Neelix. The two fell in love, and Neelix promised to return and rescue her. He managed this with the aid of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] and the two agreed to stay on the ship. (VOY: "Caretaker") Time Aboard Voyager Shortly after joining the crew, Kes began to exhibit some of the mental powers her species had long since lost. She experienced a telepathic vision of the destruction of a nearby planet by a polaric ion explosion. She also started to exhibit temporal telepathy while investigating the disaster. Ironically, the timeline containing the disaster was unravelled and only the echo of the original vision remained. (VOY: "Time and Again") Kes quickly settled in to life aboard Voyager and began growing vegetables in a specially constructed hydroponic's bay. She also began to study medicine under the Doctor. Kes's native telepathic powers continued to grow during her time in space and she recieved training from Tuvok to control her powers. When the Voyager encountered another group of Ocampa and the entity Suspiria, Kes's powers increased so fast that she began to lose control of them. Fortunately, she saw how twisted these Ocampa had become and used her powers to fight them off. With the escape of Suspiria, her powers returned to their normal levels. (VOY: "Cold Fire") During late 2372, Kes suffered a major personal loss after a transporter accident claimed the lives of her lover, Neelix, and her mentor, Tuvok. In their place was a new combined entity that christened itself Tuvix. Kes was deeply troubled by the loss but worked hard to become friends with Tuvix. When Captain Janeway found a method of recreating the original pair, Tuvix asked Kes to intercede in an effort to save his own existence. In fact, Kes asked the opposite, giving in to her desperation to have Neelix and Tuvok back. (VOY: "Tuvix") One of the most troubling episodes in Kes' life occured in 2373, when her body was taken over by the Ilari, Tieran. Although he found her physically weak, he discovered that he was able to put her budding psychokinetic abilities to dangerous uses and grew fond of her body. For the first few days, he concealed his presence and even ended Kes' relationship with Neelix. After killing the Autarch's representative and Ensign Martin, he returned to Ilari and staged a coup, killing the ruling Autarch. During the next few days, Kes fought him mentally, causing increasingly erratic behaviour. She even surfaced at one point, with the help of Tuvok, but she was unable to remove Tieran's influence. As a civil war broke out on the planet, the crew of the Voyager rescued Kes but failed to prevent Tieran from taking Ameron as a new host, although he was destroyed a short time later. Kes found the experience difficult to comprehend and blamed herself for the high death toll. It was clear that her time with Tieran had shaken her badly. (VOY: "Warlord") Possibly as a result of her experience with Tieran, Kes began to question her continued presence on Voyager. She chose not to restart her relationship with Neelix and began to pursue other relationships instead. The first of these was with a Mikhal Traveler named Zahir. She fell in love with Zahir during a stay at one of their outposts, and seriously considered his offer to explore space with him rather than stay on Voyager. Eventually, she decided to remain with her friends. (VOY: "Darkling") :A scene where Kes and Neelix discuss their breakup was cut from Fair Trade for timing reasons. Alternate Future In one possible timeline, ''Voyager was badly damaged during its "Year of Hell" with the Krenim and the crew were exposed to chronitons. Kes lived through these events and eventually married Tom Paris. They had a daughter together called Linnis who, like her mother, grew up very rapidly. Linnis then married Harry Kim, giving Kes a grandson, Andrew. Eventually Kes reached nine years old and began to age rapidly as she entered the morelogium, the final phase of Ocampan life. To save her, the Doctor placed her in a bio-temporal chamber in an attempt to make her cells younger. This procedure reactivated the dormant chronitons and the resulting temporal destabilisation sent Kes back along her timeline, altering it along the way as she discussed her memories of the future. The effect was halted in late 2373 when the Doctor used antichronitons to stabilise Kes. Over the next few days her two sets of memories (one set from the past up to 2373 and one set from the future back from 2379) became a single coherent set. As a result of her experience, Kes was able to warn Captain Janeway of the danger posed by the Krenim.'' (VOY: "Before and After") Leaving Voyager .]] A few weeks later, Voyager entered the core space of the Borg and stumbed across the Borg-Species 8472 War. As a result of the telepathic nature of Species 8472, Kes began to experience visions of the future and later began to communicate with the race. When they realised her nature, Species 8472 began reading Kes's memories. The communications ceased when the species retreated from the Delta Quadrant. .]] Only a few days later, Kes began to undergo a massive surge in her mental powers. Although it was theorised that the exposure to Species 8472 caused these changes, there is little evidence for this. For whatever reason, Kes became telekinetic and was able to carry out delicate surgical procedures using only her mind. Unfortunately she rapily started to destabilise at the subatomic level and was causing massive damage to Voyager as a result. Taking a shuttle, she left the ship to explore her new condition and, as she left the corporeal world behind, pushed Voyager 9,500 light-years closer to Earth as a parting gift. (VGR: "The Gift") :It is interesting to note this event must still have happened in the alternate timeline. Since Krenim space is 9,500 light-years from Borg space, Kes must still have pushed them there for the two races to meet in 2374. One can speculate that perhaps her leaving Voyager is where the two timelines diverged and that, had she stayed, her later problems would not have occured. An Unexpected Visit .]] In 2376, Voyager received a distress call from a small ship. Sensors revealed the ship had one Ocampan lifeform. It was an aged Kes, who requested to be allowed onboard Voyager. When Janeway questioned her motives, Kes responded by ramming Voyager with her small ship and boarding the Starfleet vessel. She made her way to engineering, using her powers to cause extensive damage along the way. When she got there she found the warp core offline. A hologram that she had recorded of herself before leaving Voyager was activated. The holographic image reminded her that she was responsible for her own fate, Kes responded emotionally and ceased hostilities. Janeway offered her a place on the crew, but she refused, opting instead to return to her homeworld. In an alternate timeline, Kes killed B'Elanna Torres, and used the warp core's energy to travel back to 2371, shortly after ''Voyager had become trapped in the Delta Quadrant. She attempted to prevent her younger self from developing her powers, making a deal with the Vidiians to attack and capture the ship, whilst taking the younger Kes back to Ocampa. This attempt was thwarted by Captain Janeway, and the younger Kes recorded a hologram that would dissuade the Kes of 2376 from making the time jump.'' (VOY: "Fury") :''It's interesting that Kes's return to the Ocampa would coincide with the running out of the energy stores established by the Caretaker.